Making Up
by averagescript
Summary: Domestic Fic. All April asks for is a little help with the groceries. Jackson decides to placate her the only way he knows how. Smut ensues!


**Author's note: Hey readers! After the season premiere of Grey's my heart broke for Jackson. I think all Japril shippers need some fluff. Enjoy:) As for readers of my other stories, thanks for tagging along the journey with me, I'm making the chapters really good and putting a lot of thought into them, so patience. Thank you!**

* * *

"Jackson, you promised to help me put the groceries away and every time you go watch football just to get out of this. It's the millionth time since we've lived together, and you don't even appreciate anything I do around here," April Avery fumed, standing on a chair to reach the upper cabinet. Her husband had weaseled his way out of simple chores all the time leaving her to do it by herself. He peeked his head in the room, realizing he was being a dick.

Okay, so he hadn't been married before. It was new to both of them, actually living with someone else and sharing the responsibilities. April had always done these things, taken the initiative so he just assumed she _liked_ doing it. He never really thought of how she was feeling about it. He felt guilt start to settle in his stomach at her upset face.

But he couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped his lips as she stood on her tiptoes attempting to put a box of cereal in the cupboard. April looked ridiculous up there, and obviously too short to reach anything. She turned around, hands on hips ready to tear him apart. "Jackson Avery, I am so done." She spills the cereal all over the floor, throwing items out of the cabinets one by one aimed at him. He tried dodging most of the items, but his surgical wife had great aim, succeeding in most of the food supplies hitting the desired target.

He reached up tugging her down into his arms trying to calm her. "I'm sorry, babe," he started explaining, tugging her legs around his waist still holding her up. "Listen, it won't happen again. Actually I will put everything away from now on, Dr. Avery." He began rubbing circles around her back, trying to calm her. He really didn't want her upset ever, it always made him mad. This time it was him causing it, and he would make it up to her.

She rolled her eyes examining the floor. She really did a number on their kitchen, but damn it if Jackson didn't make her angry sometimes. She looked back at him which was a horrible mistake. His oceanic eyes were glistening with mischief. April admired his beautiful features, freckles traveling the bridge of his nose across the expanse of his face, slight stubble which she adored on him and that perfect mocha skin.

She felt her core get hot when he gripped her thighs tighter, his body becoming more aroused against her own ready body. How did Jackson do it? He was sex on legs, a simple glance at him and she was weak. She tried to be angry, but he started kissing the vulnerable spot just under her neck at her pulse point. He knew that drove her crazy. "Jackson I don't forgive you," she pants as his kisses grow increasingly more impatient.

His eyes glimmer as he raises his eyebrows at her. "Well, I'll have to make it up to you somehow then." He begins unbuttoning his shirt, then resumes his previous actions. Finally their lips meet, and she feels the anger dissipate. Even after being married for all this time, she still gets butterflies from just making out. Jackson was out of this world. None of her ex boyfriends could make her feel like this from a simple kiss. Even their first time was a shock, he had some power over her that could make her lose all inhibitions.

After the heated beginning, he started to slow, pushing her up against the kitchen wall and explored her body with his mouth. She unfastened her shirt, and he removed her bra, taking one pert nipple in his mouth, while gently massaging the other with his hand. "Jackson," she panted getting frustrated. He switches, putting his mouth on the other. "I need you right now."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "I just got started," Jackson mumbles into her chest, moving to the bedroom. April groans, needing both of their pants off now. She knows he cannot be comfortable with his hard-on straining his jeans.

He lays her down on the bed, finally removing her pants, kissing each inch of skin the more he reveals. "Jackson, we've done this a million times, and I want this fast and hot, maybe against the wall or on the piano" she grumbles trying to touch him. He avoids her touch.

"Everytime with you is hot, trust me," he retorts. He was madly in love with April and just wanted her to know how much.. After all, he was slacking in the domestic aspect of their marriage. So he would give her mind blowing sex, and clean up the mess afterwards. Then more sex of course. "I know you, and you need your world romanced a little. When was the last time we have done it in the bed anyway?"

She felt her face get hot. Whenever they were together they could barely keep their hands off each other. Anyway, with all the time they spent at the hospital, it was easier to find places there. He chuckled, noticing her slight embarrassment at their discretions.

"Listen, I love connecting with you anywhere I can, but I want to have sex in my own bed for once," he said gazing into her eyes. Did she just not get how he adored every aspect of her? All her little quirks, her brilliance, nervousness, and mostly how free she could make him feel when they were together. That fluttering with every kiss never went away, and he knew she was the one for him from their first meeting.

"What are you waiting for, Jackson," she asked eyes sparkling, and a hint of a smile on her lips. She would be so lost without him. His love knew no bounds, there for her through everything. Here she was, thinking he wanted to experience new things, but just the sight of her could turn him on. She'd never felt sexy to anyone before, but with him.

Finally he removed his last article of clothing, sensually kissing her lips, tongues connecting, with fingers interlocked above both of their heads. "April, I am so in love with you I breathe you, and you're it for me. You will always be the one and I took your willingness to do everything for granted. I am sorry for being such a screw up house husband."

She kissed him, a smile on her lips once more. She pushed him over, aching for him to be inside of her already. "I am madly in love with you," she whispers kissing him once more, before connecting their bodies.

They both moan when she slides up and down on the surgeon's body. Sometimes when you truly love someone, it's as if their body is made for you. She accepts the leisurely pace he's requested, enjoying the feel of him against her skin. His hands move to help guide her legs, and one swirls on her clit to get her to euphoria.

"Jacks- god I'm"

"Me too, jesus April- fuck," he mumbles as she goes faster.

He turns them over, making her go slower and enjoying the look wild uncontrollable spirit that encompassed her face. She screams, releasing everything and he follows quickly releasing.

When she opens her eyes, he chuckles, kissing her sloppily.

"Don't think this got you out of cleaning the kitchen up," April giggles gripping his ass.

"All I am to you is a piece of ass, aren't I? You're just using me for my bod, and my brains."

"You better believe it."

"Oh, you just asked for it, Mrs. Avery," he flips over for round two.


End file.
